Zachary Stone
Current Universe. ''Originally an imperfect clone of Peter Parker near the end of the Clone Saga, Specimen-614 showcased a remarkable resilience to damage and an attuned Spider sense, but at the expense of the original's superior flexibilty, intelligence and damage output. This history was changed after Danielle Echelon went through time and altered his backstory. Now with a slightly more congruent history to the past he had told was his own, he was on the same field trip as Peter in which another test spider had escaped. It took years before this weaker spider's radiation invaded Zach's DNA, only granting him similar abilities by the age of 21. Knowing that Peter can't operate at all hours of the day or even night, this 'supplemental Spiderman' operates largely in Harlem, Spanish Harlem, Brooklyn and the Bronx in New York City, having become a symbol of hope as well as a victim to blame, being that many believe his abilities and presence are farther reaching than they are. Abilities Class: Street Level+ Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Human Mutate Age: Late-20's Powers and Abilities: Speed, strength, durability, flexibility, agility, combat clairvoyance, can detect when being targeting (as an extension of Spider sense), can adhere to any surface and climb on vertical surfaces and ceilings. Weaknesses: Is inept at fighting with weapons, forgetful at times, too trusting. Strength: Class 10. Has six-ton arm strength, with kicks being comparable to the damage of a hand grenade. Stamina: Superhuman Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level Range: Melee range, twenty meters with wrist lines. Speed: Peak human, Reaction speed is supersonic+ Durability: Small building level+ Standard Equipment: Wrist-mounted adhesive, biodegradable, synthetic cable line-launchers. Intelligence: Skilled martial artist, natural leadership and strategist, some degree of detective and medical skills, excellent negotiator. Psychology Many of Zachary's mental illnesses are what help motivate him to continue being the costumed hero that he is today. His mental illnesses include codependency, dysthymia, and a passive-aggressive personality due to dealing with large numbers of apathetic people. He also contends with an identity crisis due to a subtle knowledge of his origins before they were realigned. Biography Born and raised in the San Franscisco bay area, Zach lived a nondescript life until his family moved to the Queens borough in New York City. From there, he and his one brother went to the local high school where he ended up meeting both Peter Parker and Danielle Echelon. Getting bitten after coming home from a lackluster field trip, he became unusually sick more often for a period of several months while his white blood cells were trying to protect his DNA from recombination. From there, he ended up getting a place with his long-time girlfriend Danielle. Eventually, she went to medical school online and he drowned in stagnancy, frustrated that his life wasn't going anywhere, which led to him getting a felony reckless driving charge while on a drunken joyride from the police, to which he was caught and incarcerated. While in jail, he realized that his strength began to overflow exponentially after knocking a larger man out cold in one strike. Faced with either picking up trash or helping the community that he hurt, he decided to volunteer for an experimental hospital that specialized in nano-machine injections. This continued for several years until he found other jobs he felt he could help in, often falsifying his own records to get into (such as being a police oficer, to which he was later fired). Finding his full abilities, he realized that Spiderman may be the one person he could help most of all, despite being unable to generate webbing. Crime Fighting After at last finding out where Peter lived, he placed a post-it on his window saying, 'if you ever want a hand, let me know'. Shortly thereafter, Zach visited a friend who was working for the Baxter building, which led him to meeting Reed Richards. From there, he felt safe enough to explain his mind to the empathetic Richards who offered to help him out with his complimentary abilities. Soon, there would only be one Spiderman out at any one given time, neither he nor Peter meeting more than a handful of times at the end/beginning of their shifts. Zach usually covered a lot of afternoon and early night shifts, whereas Peter had acclimatized to the late night shifts in which Zach wanted. This too changed as Peter's personal life with fashion model Mary-Jane picked up. Now, more active than not, Zach has had to fight some of the best of Peter's rogues, having him lock up with Venom and Hobgoblin most notably. After a year, Zach was caught with his mask off by a private investigator, who sold it to SHIELD. Having the envelope mailed to his house by a Director Fury, Zach stormed into 40 Wall Street in the Financial District, which is the Business office of Anthony 'Trevor' Stark. When he used to frequent here, he wore a hat and sweater to conceal his features. It is here where he met Angel Averly and found out that his ex-girlfriend from earlier on in life was an iteration of Wonder Woman. Obtaining the Power Ring and its Uses ''For more information, see: Tenure as a Green Lantern (Zachary Stone) After having been at Stark Towers for a few months, Zach had become pessimistic in his inability to stop so-called heroes from killing innocents on a regular basis. The Oans knew this, and sent an emissary to deal with the constant threats within the Sol system. Zach found this emissary locked in a life-and-death struggle, mortally wounded. There with her when she died, she gave him to ring, telling him to 'return it Home'. For months, he wore the ring because it was unnaturally comfortable (despite it being green). It wasn't until he upset a vampire that tried to kill him that he saw its benefit, being shielded from what would have otherwise been death. Noting this, he began carrying this ring with him whenever he thought there would be situations that exceeded his abilities, having once survived a city-wide explosion because of it. After having been pulled through a portal and sexually assaulted by a woman with psionic powers, he began wearing it at all times, hoping that it would shield him from that too. Half a year after obtaining the ring, he is taught the mantra and the concept on how it is powered by Dick Grayson aboard the Watchtower sister satellite. Trying to use it against the Black Lanterns and Black Adam, he was largely ineffective. It wasn't until his grudge match with DeSean Prince that he learned it could create the same constructs he had seen a Blue and the Black Lanterns use. From here, Zach began using the power ring more regularly, trying to dealing with threat levels well beyond his standard set of means. He occasionally confronted supernatural beings when called upon by other heroes, the most notable being DeSean, Black Adam, a band of Black Lanterns and Superman-Prime. Most often however, he used the ring to protect himself from his magic-using ex and daughter from pulling him through portals without warning. His tenure as a Green Lantern ended when his ring notified him to the exact location of Oa, where DeSean and a fiery alien had been engaged in battle for many hours. DeSean, lost in rage quite nearly destroyed Oa during the rampage with Zach barely being able to stop him, before the rest of the Green Lantern Corp. arrived. Sodam Yat took containment of the rapidly-depowering DeSean before they took the Kronian prince into captivity, awaiting his verdict. Zach was given permission to avert the World War that DeSean had set up as a diversion before he returned the ring back to the Oans who commended his efforts, but held onto the ring before releasing him back to Earth. Expanding Efforts Abroad While still in possession of the Lantern ring, Zach saw that New York's crime had fallen considerably as the efforts of the superhero community was advertised nationally, heralding the receding crime rates in Manhattan. From here, Zach began expanding outward, visiting different locations on the planet through one of the various teleportation pads in the Stark telecommunications tower, to help more people than just the denizens of New York City, visiting strange planes or worlds on occasion. Syrian Civil War Even after giving back his ring, Zach still couldn't help but feel as if they were only scratching the surface of the face of evil. Having sat down and watched local news, he flipped to the national news services and saw that, on August 21st, the Assad forces had began using chemical weapons on civilians. Influenced by other news reports over the next few days that the world might very well go into a World War over the use of chemical weapons (as it opposes the Geneva Conventions), as well as researching various tragedies having taken place in the Middle East (most notably the Houla massacre and the Mahmudiyah killings, which prompted him into action), convinced him that America was more than safe enough and that it was the rest of the world that needed saving. However, after only having been there a month and a half (overseeing the destruction of the first series of chemical weapons), the trauma had taken an exacting toll on his mental well-being, being that his psyche wasn't ready for the wanton use of deadly force, his inability to solve anything using his words and operating alone, as well as the near-uselessness of his Spider senses against bombs and other weapons whose area of effect did little more than scream 'Danger!' whichever way he moved. Family Life Zachary returned to New York from overseas shellshocked. When let off the airplane and told that he couldn't return home in uniform, he was in a listless daze and killed them when they got physical and drew their guns. Visiting his pregnant ex Angel, he wished to hear her talk, thankful for her being alive while he spoke brokenly about the things he had seen. Whenever she asked about it, he refused to elaborate. Knowing that he couldn't live with the memories of the people he had killed and what he saw both soldiers and extremists overseas doing, he left Angel's apartment to get his memory erased by his daughter. After initial resistance, Sophia agrees to wiping Zach's mind. However, she ends up rewriting the sort of history that she had wanted into his head, causing him to hate Angel and believe that he and Danielle had always been together. No longer fighting crime as he was 'hopelessly in love', it took the recently re-acquainted Ariel to notice his dramatic shift in demeanor to determine that his mind had been rewritten. Withdrawing the memories of the Syrian Conflict and only drawing some attention to the memories of herself within his head, Ariel invited several people close to Zach into his mind as she finished unwriting the damages that Sophia had caused, causing some friction between Angel and himself. From here, Zach forgave Ariel and began visiting her fairly regularly, until she began holding him against his will psychically and threatened to drop him off in an unknown dimension. Having lost his apartment due to living with Danielle and not making payments, he gets a new place in New York. He meets Jane again (who is confirmed pregnant) and they catch up on each other's lives before she leaves later that night. Movement Style Unlike Peter, who is able to twist his body at unearthly angles without discomfort, Zachary prefers to remain mostly upright and doesn't make full use of his abilities while web-swinging unless the situation calls for it. In regards to fighting, he is noticeably different as well. Whereas Peter jumps into overhand punches and handspring kicks, Zach's fighting style is based off of martial arts he has learned before his abilities came around. Knowing his own strength, he avoids striking with a closed hand or aiming for the head. Relationships Zachary's most important relationships have been to Danielle Echelon to whom he's had two children, and Angel Averly, who's expecting. Many of his relationships have dissolved due to his submissiveness to stronger partners and sharp mood swings when finally moved to irritation. He was once encountered by the daughter of Galactus (non-616) for a casual affair. Despite refusing in respect to his current relationship, she granted him a phallic enhancement, for which he is ever thankful for. Zach occasionally finds himself the victim of forcible rape. Oftentimes being much weaker than many other heroines and having no psychic self-defense abilities, he has been attacked by a former X-Man with a sex addiction and a Green Lantern, who was delirious off of an emotional neurotoxin. His job as a assistant physician have also drawn the attention of both patients and colleagues alike, but to which he was better equipped to deal with. Recommended Readings The Supplemental Spiderman #1: Having been mailed pictures in the Spidersuit without his mask, Zach storms into Stark Tower to meet with Dir. Fury. His introduction to the Misfit Avengers as well as a tie-in to his career at the hospital and a few failed relationships. Marvel War: The United States versus Stark Tower: An event in which Lex Luthor exposes the corrupt tower as a blight upon the nation, sparking a nationwide conflict that escalates into an all-out war between meta-humans and the United States military. An insight about the people Zach works alongside as well as his ability to organize plans. Superman/Batman: Us versus Them: A one-shot of the famed President Maximoff seizing dictatorial control over the world, beginning in New York and using metahumans to eradicate humanity, only being stopped by the combined efforts of Superman and Batman. (Non-canonical) Green Lantern's Might #03 - A Father's Resolve: After arguing with his ex-girlfriend, Zach goes to a bar where a familiar face taunts him about breaking his daughter's arm while she was an infant, recovering from brain surgery. Enraged and having learned the ring's defensive abilities, he fights the alien of unthinkable power to the death. This shows him at his most brutal as well as the deep, conflicted love that he has for his daughter and ex-girlfriend. Danielle #98: During a peaceful Thanksgiving at Stark Tower, all hell breaks loose as Danielle shows up looking to argue. Peace isn't an option and it turns out that Bruce Banner has a history of abusing Elana. Pushing him to the edge, Bruce takes his anger out on the streets to such a level that the Military becomes involved. This shows his ability to coordinate and try to talk down a rising escalation. Category:List of Spidermen Category:Human Mutate Category:Heroes Category:Street Level Characters